Soshite No Tame Ni Dezaato
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: They say the way to a man heart is through his stomach, or for a better term, through food. But that could not be said for one rich, tall food critic Sesshomaru, & she would know. Even after he left one saying connected them "Soshite No Tame Ni Dezaa
1. The menyuu

Ok so killll me for starting a new story, but if I dont publish them I wont have the muse to finish them, you would not want that would you!!!???

**Soshite No Tame Ni Dezaato**

can anyone guess the title?

--------

*this part will come into play later*

They say the way to a mans heart is through his stomach, or in a better term, through food. But that could not be said for one, rich, tall, handsome food critic named Sesshomaru.

She cleaned the tables of the resturant and when the rain starting falling she stop and looked at the window, she watched as the rain drops slid down the glass, Yes, they say food is the way to a mans heart, but not, his, and she would know....

-----------

Kagome and Sango looked at the new apartment, it was tiny, but it was theirs.

"Shall we go in?" Sango asked holding a box of her stuff,

"Yep" Kagome said holding her own box of stuff, between the two of them they would be able to feel the apartment, but alone, that would be a different story. But they had to get a place together, they would not be able to afford a place separate, they didn't make enough money.

Kagome had not gone to collage because her mother was a single mother and didn't have money to send her to collage and Sango came from a family that did not believe in sending women to collage. So after school they both took a job working a old woman named Kaede, she own a small hut, which was a restaurant. Back in the day it used to be a busy place, but now, big, 5 star places and quick sushi bars were taking over. Kagome and Sango were now the only workers there besides Kaede herself.

They didn't make much money, but in all they were happy and now had a small place of their own. Sango opened the door and they walked in, setting the boxes on the empty floor,

"Well, were home" Sango said with a sigh,

"Yep"

Yep, small. It had a tiny kitchen with a stove that only have 2 burners, then the living room, a closet by the door and 2 bedrooms that were separated by the living room. One good perk, it had two bathroom, one in each bedroom, but the down side to that, no bathtub, just a stand up shower.

Kagome phone rang, one her and Sango shared "moshi moshi, Yes, Ok, Right away Kaede" Kagome hung up,

"Something wrong?" Sango asked,

"I don't know, Kaede said to come down right away"

"Shall we go then?" Sango asked,

"Sure"

Kagome and Sango left their small apartment before even unpacking.

------------

"Inuyasha, is there a reason a places with no stars is on my list?" A man asked with a bored tone,

"I duno, I'm busy" Iuyasha said, he was bent over signing papers and then shoving the at his secretary Kikyo.

"Very well then, take it off this list, I do not go to places such as that" He turned to leave them room,

"Sesshomaru wait" Inuyasha stood strait

Sesshomaru looked back at his brother,

"A favor, its a favor"

"I do not do favors" Sesshomaru spoke, but he didn't leave, which meant to keep speaking, and Inuyasha knew that, he knew his elder brother well,

"Miroku, Miroku asked"

"Miroku?"

"Yeah, you know the guy in high school with the cursed hand?"

"The one who liked to get slapped as I recall" Sesshomaru stated bored while remembering the man,

"Yeah, he is the accountant for the place, its not doing good and he is worried about his girlfriend who works there"

"I do not see how that is my problem"

"Just do it ok, I like to see my old friends anyway" Inuyasha said,

Sesshomaru's face was just as bored as his tone "Inuyasha, what I do is not for pleasure or for seeing 'friends'"

"Just do it ok, Miroku wants to know if the girls need to find better jobs"

"Are you asking Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha eye twitched, oh how he loathed his brother,

"Yes, I'm asking" He resisted saying it, but he said it,

"Very well Inuyasha, since you asked" Sesshomaru said it with such boredom you would think he was being insulted, but to him he was being insulted. Never in his life had he gone to a restaurant with less than 3 stars, much less one with NO stars.


	2. Preparing & Prepping

**AN: aww no one guessed the title...no cookies for you! well here is another chapter. Ok to help, who ever guesses the title will get a free shirt from me/ *I sell clothing on ebay*/**

**let the guessing begin! **

**

* * *

**

Sango and Kagome walked into the small restaurant "Kaede?" Both women called out, but it was Miroku who answered.

"Hello ladies" He said as she shut his cell phone and placed it in his pocket. He wore black slacks with a purple button down shirt. His belt was a glossy black and had an equally shiny silver claps.

"Hi Miroku" The girls said in union. Kaede walked into the room "Hello girls, thank you for coming on short notice"

"Is something wrong Lady Kaede?" Sango asked,

"Mmm, no not really, Miroku why don't you tell them, this is old lady needs to sweep"

"Very well Kaede, we are going to have a very important visitor here soon"

"A visitor?" Sango said looking at Kagome, who looked back at her,

"Yes, we will be having a food critic here, tomorrow"

"Tomorrow!" Both girls yelled "We have to clean" Sango said, "We have to go to the store!" Kagome yelled, but girl running to grab their waist aprons.

Miroku just stood there with a big smile on his face as the girl ran around like crazy people. Kagome left to go to the store, whiles Sango went to the back to grab some cleaning supplies.

"You would think they would want to know who was coming" Kaede said holding her broom still,

"Ah yes, one would think, though it may be a good surprise" Miroku said with a smile. He took his leave, waving and telling Kaede that he would return in the morning.

* * *

Kagome and Sango made it home late. They had cleaned the restaurant from top to bottom and had every onion chopped and every piece of garlic sliced. There was nothing undone, everything was finished except the cooking, and that had to wait till tomorrow. Both girls sighed as they made into their blank apartment, they turned on the lights and looked around, both wanted to grunt.

"We did not even have a chance to lay down a rug" Kagome stated,

"Well, should we stay up and decorate or go to bed?" Sango asked,

Kagome wanted nothing more than to sink into a hot bath tub, but alas all they had were showers, She sighed "No use putting it off I guess, even if we do have a busy day tomorrow"

"Right" Sango said, they clapped their hands and once again rolled up their sleeves to clean. They would be up most of the night, cleaning floors, laying down rugs and hanging clothes. They really didn't have any furniture yet, so the living room would stay blank and the only thing they each had for their bed room was a futon. It did not matter to them, the only company they would have would be Miroku and half the time they would all be at the restaurant, they were happy with their blank apartment.

"Well, I'm off to bed" Sango said with a bow "Kay, goodnight" Kagome answered back with a smile. Tomorrow they would rise early and returned to the restaurant, but they would not open for the public, they would open for only one person, and neither Kagome nor Sango had thought to ask the for a name.

* * *

He sat on the plane, he hated them, but he did like the quite they seem to bring. Sesshomaru looked out the window, it was dark. Tomorrow they would land, go to the hotel, clean up and then get right to work. Sesshomaru looked at his snoring brother, he was an idiot, but he seemed somewhat worthy of his job. Sesshomaru then glance at Kikyo, he didn't like her, she was odd enough much like himself, even so he didn't like her. He remembered the day they left, his brother had shown up with her, to say he was shocked was an understatment, he would have thought he would have taken the other girl, he could not remember her name, the only thing he knew was the two girls looked alike in some way. The only things he remembered about the other girl was that she was not as uptight as Kikyo, that and she had green eyes and wore skirts that were to short for herself, she had claimed once that they were easy to move in.  
He did not want to go back to Japan. But he was on his way there and tomorrow he would see people he didn't think twice about, yet his brother was more than excited to see them. He found himself wondering if the girl would be there, and if she was how she would take seeing his younger half wit of a brother, with Kikyo at his side. Sesshomaru opened his laptop, he pushed all the thought aside, in the end they really did not matter, he had work to do.


	3. Dinner

The limo pulled up to the small whole in the wall restaurant. It was the kind of place his late father would have liked, it was the kind of place, he hated. He stepped out of the limo only to be ran into.

Sesshomaru look down at the person who dare touch his person, only to be met with the girl whom he had just though about last night, and once again, she was wearing a shirt much to short for her.

"Miko"

"Sesshomaru?" She asked confused "What are you doing here"

Really, she didn't know?

"I should ask the same of you miko"

"Stop calling me that!" She said putting her hands on her hips, that's what he always called her, but it had been years since she saw him, she would have thought he would have forgot that name for her, yeah right.

"I work here" She told him,

"You are dating the monk?" Sesshomaru had not see that coming,

"WHAT! no, why would you think that?"

"Kagome"

Kagome turned to see Sango at the door, she was holding it opened,

"I was unaware she was here, my mistake" Sesshomaru spoke, walking past Kagome,

"Hu?"

Kagome walked behind Sesshomaru,

"Sesshomaru, thank you so much for coming" Miroku bowed,

"Whats going on here"

"You have not told the staff? I would have though that Inuyasha-

"Inuyasha is here?" Kagome spoke, cutting him off,

He turned to her,

"Yes"

"Miroku, why didn't you tell us?" Sango asked looking at him,

"You didn't give me a chance" He said in his defense,

"Hey, I'm here!" Said the person they were just speaking of,

Kagome turned "Inuyahsa-

She stopped, next to Inuyasha stood Kikyo.

"Hey guys" He said, ignoring the look on Kagome's face,

God how she wished someone would save her from this, lucky her, Sesshomaru did, but she was sure it was not for her.

"I will take a glass of sake" He said as he sat.

Sango bowed and went into the kitchen "I'll go help" Kagome spoke, following her.

Miroku sat with Inuyasha and Kikyo "Glad you were able to come"

"Yeah, no problem, all I had to do is ask"

"You asked?" Miroku didn't believe his ears,

"Here you are" Sango voice spoke, and everyone looked to Sesshomaru,

"Bring me Miso soup, then your best sushi"

Sango bowed and went into the kitchen.

"I can believe that ass!" Kagome yelled,

"Kagome, shhh" Sango hushed her,

"Why did he bring her" She spoke,

"I'm sorry Kagome, but how long has it been since he has called you?"

It was true, she should have know "I know"

"Anyway, Sesshomaru whats miso and sushi, our best"

"Right, Ill get on the soup" Kagome spoke on the smile, soup was her thing.

Moments later Kagome came out "Here ya go!" She smiled and placed the soup down "I made it myself!"

"Go away"

Her smiled faded, but she backed away.

He took one sip and pushed it away, as he did that Sango walked out with the roll of sushi.

"Here you are, its the Philly roll" She stepped back next to Kagome,

He began to eat the food, everyone watching him, silents.

Kagome snuck away to the kitchen, the timer had went off that she had set that morning. She went into the kitchen and opened the oven, it was not a normal dessert for the restaurant, but it was her favorite and it was fun to make.

"Smells good!"

Kagome walked back out "Soshite No Tame Ni Dezaato"

Sesshomaru stood and sat his napkin down "The review will be in tomorrows news paper"

He then walked out the door.

"What a jerk, must run in the blood!" Kagome said as she made her way back to the kitchen,

"Whats she mean by that" Inuyasha asked,

"Don't worry about her" Sango said, trying to change the subject,

"What say we eat!"

Sango was happy to feed everyone. She walked back into the kitchen "Kagome? where are you going?"

Kagome was taking off her apron "I'm going home"

"Don't you want to stay and eat?"

"No, I think its best if I just go home, I don't want to be the odd ball in" Sango said nothing, she just let Kagome leave. Sango looked down at Kagome's dessert, he didn't even try it, Sango sighed 


End file.
